simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Em Casa Longe do Homer
Sequência de Abertura Quadro Negro: "A BOOGER IS NOT A BOOKMARK" (meleca de nariz não é marca-página) Piada do Sofá: Os Simpsons não percebem mas o sofá é a ponta da antena de um peixe-diabo, daqueles que vivem nas profundezas dos oceanos, gigante. O peixe devora eles. (repetindo a piada usada no episódio 5 dessa temporada) Sinopse Após cuidar de Maggie para que os vizinhos fossem ao cinema, Ned Flanders não aceita ser pago pelo serviço, mas confessa que precisa de dinheiro porque os negócios vão mal. Marge então aconselha que ele alugue um quarto, já que a casa é grande. Ned aceita a ideia e fecha acordo com duas "inocentes" alunas, que, virtualmente, acabam chamando a atenção dos homens da cidade. E agora Flanders? Enredo Lisa participa de um concurso da Rádio Pública Nacional e acaba ganhando ingressos para assistir um filme estrangeiro que está em cartaz no cinema de arte. Há pouco tempo para chegar lá, portanto Homer pede a Flanders que fique de olho em Maggie. Homer, Marge, Bart e Lisa chegam a tempo no cinema, mas ficam desapontados com o filme (VJESHTË KOSOVAR - "Outono em Kosovo"), que é falado em albanês com legendas em inglês. Enquanto isso, Flanders mostra a Maggie sua humilde coleção de fantasias. Quando os Simpsons chegam, Marge se oferece para pagar Flanders por ter tomado conta de Maggie. Flanders se recusa a receber dinheiro de um vizinho, mas comenta que os negócios estão realmente lentos. Marge aconselha que ele alugue um dos quartos de sua casa para ganhar um dinheiro extra. Flanders acha uma boa ideia. Ele aluga o quarto para uma garota americana chamada Vicky e uma russa chamada Katja. Elas dizem ser estudantes em um colégio da comunidade. Entrando no quarto, as garotas montam câmeras nas paredes. Logo, Homer, Bart e todos os homens de Springfield ficam sabendo que as garotas estão fazendo um site pornográfico na casa de Flanders. Flanders desconhece o que vem ocorrendo, mas Marge acaba descobrindo. Ela pega Homer pela orelha e o leva até o vizinho, onde Homer conta a Ned a verdade sobre as garotas. Flanders expulsa Vicki e Sasha de sua casa. Ele agradece Homer por tê-lo avisado e conclui que o vizinho é seu único amigo de verdade. Mais tarde, no entanto, ele descobre que foi Homer quem contou ao povo da cidade sobre o site das garotas. Flanders volta para casa muito triste e diz a seus filhos que gostaria de poder viver em uma cidade americana mais conservadora. Ele pega uma fantasia de Hummel e nota que foi feita em Humbleton, Pensilvânia. Homer vai até o vizinho pedir desculpas por fazer com que ele passasse por tolo, mas descobre que a casa está vazia. Flanders e os garotos se mudaram. Mais tarde, Homer conhece seu novo vizinho: Treinador Clay, um homem grande e mal educado. Flanders chega na ultraconservadora Humbleton, ele adora o que vê. Flanders vai até a fábrica de fantasias pedir emprego. O supervisor diz que ele pode começar trabalhando no “departamento das covinhas”. Antes de começar, porém, ele terá de raspar o bigode. Flanders volta para casa, vai até o banheiro e se prepara para dizer adeus a seu amado bigode. No último momento, porém, ele muda de idéia. Ao invés de raspar o bigode, ele tenta esconde-lo ao máximo. Enquanto isso, em Springfield, Homer assiste a “Celebrity Chop Chop”, com Jason Bateman, quando subitamente a imagem some. Homer vai até o jardim e vê Clay cortando as árvores. Uma delas está caída sobre o cabo da rede elétrica. Quando Homer reclama da situação, Clay faz pouco dele. Homer percebe que na verdade sente falta de Flanders. Ele viaja até a nova casa de Flanders, na Pensilvânia, e pede para que ele volte. Cansado do extremo conservadorismo de Humbleton, Flanders decide voltar a Springfield. Ele vai até sua antiga casa e informa Clay que seu cheque foi devolvido. Clay tenta acertá-lo com um soco, mas Flanders pega seu punho, torce seu braço e o joga no chão. Homer então acerta a cabeça de Clay com uma cadeira. Homer leva Ned, vendado, até o jardim. Ele remove a venda... revelando um enorme órgão que roubou da igreja. Em seguida, Homer faz uma festa para celebrar a volta de Flanders." GRANDE MOMENTO: 'Ned Flanders mostrando ao brutamontes que não é apenas gentileza em pessoa. Curiosidades * Flanders toma banho de sunga na banheira para não ver o seu "brinquedinho". * Flanders refere-se ao seu bigode como "Dr. Fuzzenstein" nesse episódio, um dos vários apelidos que ele aplica ao mesmo. * A música no rádio do Treinador Clay, quando ele está malhando é '(You Gotta) Fight for your Right (to Party) - tocada pelos Beastie Boys. Citações * Homer: "Superlotação de prisão? Eu tenho a solução: 'RÁ-TÁ-TÁ-TÁ-TÁ', 'RÁ-TÁ-TÁ-TÁ-TÁ', ARGH! ai meu Deus... aiai... U-HÚÚÚÚ!! '\o/''' ... Estados Unidos! Estados Unidos! HAHAHAaaa..." * '''Homer:' "Aaah por favor Flanders... Aquela sua bíblia não diz pra você amar seu vizinho? ...Por que é que você não me ama?" * [http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Milhouse_Van_Houten Milhouse]: "...Duas meninas?!? Quem vai querer isso?" * Homer: "Filho, preciso urinar mas não posso parar de ver... pega uma garrafa." * Flanders: "Todd, eu não disse que nossos amigos são como os cananeus? Mas percebi que são como os midianitas." * Homer: "Vizinho, dá para abaixar a música? Meu nenê está querendo dormir..." * Robert Clay: "Que pena! Porque meus gêmeos acabaram de acordar." Galeria lisa curtindo radio.jpg|Lisa curtindo um radio flanders banheira homer maggie.jpg|shampoo? Marge puxa orelha homer.jpg|...vem cá! Vicky e katja fan clube.jpg|fã-clube homer chora flanders adeus.jpg|ele se foi!! Bart ajudante corrente.jpg|briga de cachorro grande flanders chegando humbleton.jpg|chegando em Humbleton Clay motosserra.jpg|"Por quê?" flanders gerente fabrica bigode.jpg|tem q tirar o bigode flanders casa humbleton.jpg|casa de Ned em Humbleton Episódio disponível em DVD: Sim Décima Sexta Temporada: en:Home Away from Homer es:Home Away from Homer fr:Diablesses chez Ned.com pl:Home Away from Homer Categoria:Episódios da 16ª temporada